Lilies and Roses
by xXHamHamLoverXx
Summary: Another summer is here, and with it, another summer trip for our Atraea Hill gang. Join them as they embark on a flight to Okinawa, and join in on the drama that is bound to ensue. KanaMomo, ChikaruShion, NagiShizu, and others.


Hello again, everyone! It's HamHamLover, back with a newly-formed Strawberry Panic fan fic! I know I have yet to finish the other ones, but I don't think I'll be continuing ALL of them. I will definitely be continuing the Question Corner, and if I get around to it, Growing Up! and The Bugger War will also be making a comeback as I finish up those two. The Bugger War still has a few chapters going for it. Anyway, here's the first chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Strawberry Panic!, or everything I'm about to write would be canon. But it's not.

--

_**Lilies and Roses  
**_

_**A Fan Fiction by:**_

_**xXHamHamLoverXx**_

**Chapter 1 - To Okinawa!**

The heat of the summer weather was finally hitting Tokyo, and its residents were, for the most part, retreating into their houses, seeking refuge in their air-conditioned homes.

However, our Astraea Hill gang had different plans. Not taking any pleasure from staying in their own houses, doing nothing except eating, sleeping and playing video games all day, they decided that another group summer trip was in order. The idea was met with general approval and excitement.

Not everyone was so keen on this idea, though. Shion Toumori, the blonde ex-Spican Student Council President, took a long while to convince, concluding that a bit of fresh air might do her and Chikaru some good.

"There's no use sitting around all day getting fat," Shion said pompously, as she and Chikaru packed their clothes, and other important items in their suitcases the day before they were due to meet the rest of their friends for the flight to Okinawa. "Although, I don't fancy being on another trip with those idiots, Kizuna and Remon. Or Kaname and Momomi, for that matter."

Chikaru gave her girlfriend an amused smile, as she dropped some lace panties into her suitcase. "Relax, hun. Kizuna and Remon are harmless, they won't make too much trouble. And Kaname and Momomi are newly-wed, aren't they? I'm sure they'll be more pre-occupied with each other than with annoying you."

When Shion did not look all-together reassured, Chikaru stepped over a small, folded pile of clothes to get to her, wrapping her arms around Shion's waist, and she pulled her close. Shion grinned a bit, intwining their fingers.

"I know you don't like them much," Chikaru whispered into her ear, moving a hand to brush some hair out of her girlfriend's eyes. "But we haven't seen them since the wedding, and that was months ago. Maybe they've changed. Just...try to get along with them, okay honey?"

This had done it, for sure. The soft caress in Chikaru's voice seemed to elate Shion, and all thoughts of an argument vanished as she looked up at her sweet face.

"Fine...I suppose I can manage for a few weeks. They can't be too bad."

"That's my girl," Chikaru said, her face radiant, and she continued to place clothes into her suitcase. Shion smiled and watched her as she did so. Nothing but deep affection for her lover could have made her go on this trip. And besides, she secretly _did_ want to see the rest of her friends.

So, with that, the next morning they were on their way to the airport. Once they got there, they looked around and noticed a large group of girls almost at once, and made a beeline for them. Fourteen eager people were congregating around a waiting place, all chatting in small groups, playing hand held video games, board games, and etcetera. They were finally noticed a few seconds later by none other than Kizuna Hyuuga and Remon Natsume, who screamed and ran toward them like tornadoes, nearly bowling them over.

Chikaru smiled and hugged the two of them, and Shion surprisingly followed in suit. They were then hailed by the rest, being patted on the back, hugged, and punched on the arm. Amane gave them a handshake, short and simple, but Kaname seemed to be too busy playing electronic Sudoku to notice their arrival. Momomi was a distance away, talking animatedly with Tsubomi and Hikari.

"Been wanting to see you two!" Yaya Nanto, Tsubomi's girlfriend and the life of the group, said happily as she clapped a hand on Chikaru and Shion's shoulders. "It's been so dull until you guys showed up. Have you noticed Kaname and Momomi?" she asked in an undertone, making sure both were out of earshot before asking.

"Yes..." Chikaru said, glancing from one to the other in concern. "They're acting as though they barely know each other..."

"I know," Yaya said, also looking concerned. This was odd, considering that Yaya usually did not get involved with other's personal problems, preferring to stay out of it. "When I asked Kaname what was up, she just told me to 'shut the hell up if you know what's good for you'."

She shook her head and then grinned in her usual Yaya-ish way, waving her hand. "Oh, Kaname's always grumpy. I'm sure they'll make up in no time."

"Yeah..." Chikaru said quietly, as Yaya went to join Tsubomi, Hikari and Momomi's conversation. She still found the situation rather odd, overall. What kind of married couple did not even so much as look at each other, when about to embark on a three-week trip? Suddenly deciding on a whim, she looked to Shion, who was still standing next to her.

"I'm going to go talk to Kaname...you don't have to come!" she added hastily, seeing the incredulity on Shion's face. "But she's my friend, and I'm worried about her!"

Shion did not respond right away. Chikaru knew that she thought the term "friend" was pushing it with Kaname. She simply grinned at her until she finally nodded. "Alright. I'll get your bag onto the conveyor belt."

Smiling and kissing her, Chikaru handed her suitcase to Shion, then made her way towards Kaname, who was sitting on a bench a bit of a distance away from everyone else. She was so immersed in the electronic Sudoku game that she did not look up, until Chikaru came to sit next to her.

"Hello, Kaname!" Chikaru said cheerfully, and Kaname looked up at her, unable to ignore her now. Chikaru watched her, studying the familiar face. Kaname had been growing out her hair, it was a bit longer, and she now had bangs, which hung to rest on her forehead. She had also dyed her hair, which was now a pure black, instead of its usual dark blue. Little changes, though it made Kaname seem a bit more mature...and in turn, a bit more intimidating.

"Sup," Kaname said flatly, watching her. Chikaru grinned at her.

"You've changed your hair, I see," she said, casually, as though it were a throw-away question. Kaname shrugged and flipped her hair, so the bangs did not fall into her eyes. "Why?"

"Thought it might be nice to have a bit of a new look," Kaname muttered, looking back down to a fresh page of Sudoku. Chikaru nodded.

"I see."

There was a long, awkward, stretching silence between them, in which the only sounds were the distant chatting of their fellow trip-goers, and the beeping of Kaname's Sudoku. Finally, not being able to stand sitting there in silence for much longer, Chikaru spoke.

"Listen, Kaname..."

"I know what you're going to say," Kaname said over her, and Chikaru stared at her, shocked. "And I've already told Yaya-chan, there's nothing wrong with me and Momomi. We just had an argument, that's all. It happens all the time."

They looked at each other. Chikaru was not convinced, she fixed Kaname with a skeptical look, and Kaname sighed, finally seeming to give in. "Okay, fine. Momomi doesn't think I'm taking our relationship seriously."

"How does she work that one out?" Chikaru asked, frowning a bit.

Kaname looked around at Momomi, who was determinedly not looking back at her, and shrugged. "She thinks that I'd rather sit around all day playing video games and MTG with Yaya-chan than spend time with her. I mean, we honeymooned in Vancouver for two weeks, and just because I'd rather go to the Friday Night Magic: The Gathering card tournament instead of going to her stupid Book Club, she thinks I'm insensitive!"

She ruffled her hair in frustration, and Chikaru gave her a pitying look. Kaname was not usually one to deal with drama, but she did have her moments.

"Hun...she's probably really excited about being married to you. It's a new experience, isn't it? So, of course she's going to feel jealous if you spend time with another girl more than her! I know you're allowed to have friends, but sometimes you have to make sacrifices for your loved ones, even if it's sacrifices you don't generally want to make. Give up a day or two to be with her, I'm sure she'll appreciate it, even if she doesn't say it."

Kaname frowned a bit, as though she were thinking hard, straining herself. She then gave Chikaru a ghost of a smile. "I suppose I can do that...she is my wife, after all..."

Chikaru patted Kaname lightly on the shoulder, and an actual smile appeared on Kaname's face for a split second, before they looked up. Shizuma Hanazono, a silver-haired, tall ex-Miator student (and former player of Astraea Hill), was calling to the group at large.

"Head count! Is everyone accounted for? Right, then! We're leaving now, so everyone better get their things and head for the plane!"

There were a few cheers, and Kaname and Chikaru stood. Kaname gave Chikaru a small wave before going off to catch up with Momomi. Smiling to herself, Chikaru went to go find Shion again, and with the rest of their friends, they boarded the plane, thinking that the chaos could only ensue further from here.


End file.
